Between Light and Dark
by Lady Falcon Champion of Horus
Summary: 10 years after Battle City, Yami and Yugi drop by the Cairo museum, but find people they never expected, and love beyond their wildest dreams... Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Trapshipping


Between Light and Dark 

by Lady Falcon 

**Notes:** ^_^; Should probably be working on River of Time, but this came to me a few days ago and I wanted to get it down... Someone once commented to me that a lot of my favorite threesomes and foursomes (which include Bakura/Seto/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou/Otogi, and Seto/Jou/Otogi) would be absolutely impossible to write. :p Of course, I took that as a challenge. So here for your reading pleasure is my favorite foursome in YGO, Yami/Yugi/Ryou/Bakura. (And if anyone feels like writing some of the others, I wouldn't be too adverse. :D) 

**Summery:** Ten years have passed since Battle City. Yugi Moto, now 26, has just finished a long and very frustrating internship in Greece, and now finally has his archaeologist's license and permission to work in Egypt. While in Cairo, he and Yami drop by the ancient Egyptian museum to check in on the Ishtars. But they never expected to find certain other old friends, or to find love beyond their wildest dreams... 

**Couples:** Trapshipping (which basically means Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura all screwing each other senseless), Puzzleshipping (YY/Y) and Tendershipping (R/YB) in the beginning, hints of past Tornshipping (M/R/YB), and mentions of Trustshipping (Seto/Isis), Polarshipping (Jou/Mai), Persevereshipping (Anzu/Otogi), and Siblingshipping (Shizuka/Mokuba). 

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, some cursing, bits of angst, mostly silly humor and enough fluff to give you cavities.

* * *

There was a spring in his step as he left the airplane, backpack over one shoulder and heavy gold pyramid swinging around his neck. Many of his fellow passengers groaned as the hot, dry air of the climate hit them, but he only laughed, happy to be here at last. 

As he strode through the Cairo International Airport on the way to baggage claim, he turned quite a few heads. He was by no means a tall man, although he was quite a bit taller than he'd been in high school. His body was lean, like a dancer's, though his broad shoulders projected another image altogether. His black hair was short, tickling the back of his neck, blond bangs falling across amethyst eyes. If the light caught it just right, you could spy sleek magenta highlights hidden in his spiked hair. He was dressed in a pair of faded and dusty jeans, a loose, white cotton shirt, and heavy hiking boots that may have been black at one time, but were now more of a uniform dun. An ankh earring dangled from one ear, and a miniature Eye of Horus from the other. These and the gold pyramid that hung from a chain around his neck were the only jewelry he wore. His skin was tanned, and it looked more like he was coming home to Egypt after a time away, rather than visiting for the first time. 

In fact though, both views were right. 

The young man glanced around, the smile never for a moment leaving his face as he spied what he'd been seeking. Turning on one heel and never breaking stride, he made straight for a shadowed corner between a newspaper stand and a large potted palm tree. He turned his back to the bustling crowd, cupping his hands around the gold trinket known as the Sennen Puzzle. There was a dim golden glow, lighting up his features for a moment, before another being appeared wedged between him and the wall. 

This man was of equal height, though he seemed to be taller because of longer, much spikier hair and a regal bearing. His eyes were narrower, garnet colored, and more serious, although mirth sparkled in their depths. He wore the same clothing as the first man, although his shirt was of a different color and his boots slightly less dusty. His only adornment was an earring that dangled from one ear, and seemed to be a tiny, exact replica of the first man's Puzzle. 

Grinning, the first man leaned over to give the spirit a quick kiss while the newsstand hid them. "Well Yami-kun, we're here." 

Yami no Yugi, more lately known simply as Yami Moto, smiled. "That we are, Yugi. And I hope I never have to get on another plane for as long as I live." 

Yugi laughed quietly, taking his yami's hand to lead him out from their shadowed hiding place. "That's what you said when we got to Greece." 

"I meant it then too," Yami said grouchily as they continued to make their way toward baggage pick-up. "I expected to take a boat from Athens to Cairo." 

Yugi smiled, pretending not to notice the heated look his koibito was giving him. "Planes are faster, Yami-kun. Besides, you know I get sea sick." 

"_I_ get air sick." the pharaoh retorted, but then he lapsed into silence, too busy looking around himself in wonder. He and Yugi were both speaking in Japanese, but all around him were the descendants of his people, speaking what remained of their language. It thrilled Yami's heart to be back in Egypt after so long. Toward the end of their archaeological internship in Greece, both he and Yugi had been going a little mad, lusting after pyramids and having to be content with parthenons. As for Yugi, this was his very first time visiting the land of the pharaohs, and Yami was looking forward to showing his little love the sights. 

It had been ten years since the Battle City tournament. When Yami realized that regaining his memories would mean leaving Yugi behind forever, he'd chosen to stay. But the gods had taken pity on him, and little by little over the past ten years, Yami's memories of Egypt had been coming back in bits and pieces and dreams, until now it was almost entirely complete. 

After Battle City, the darkness in Malik's soul (and thus his yami) had been purged from him. Likewise, Bakura had become much more sedate, though he still threatened to take over the world occasionally. The entire gang (that is, Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura, Malik, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, and Seto) had finished high school together, goofing off and getting to act like actual teenagers for once in their lives. There hadn't been any more mad duelists, obsessed mages, or any other such disturbances of peace. 

But after graduation, they'd all gone their separate ways, more or less. Seto had skipped college altogether, since he didn't exactly need it, and went to work at Kaiba Corp. full time. Jou, Honda, and Otogi had all gone off to Tokyo University, all with different majors, but the three of them stayed friends for the college years, at least. According to Mai, they'd been the terrors of the campus. After college, Otogi had headed for America to work with Pegasus's company, Industrial Illusions. Jou was still hanging around Domino, although Yugi wasn't sure exactly what it was he did. He was working, though, and putting Shizuka through college more or less by himself. Honda had dropped out of sight, though Yugi had heard something about him moving to Kyoto. 

Anzu had gone to America after high school, and attended Julliard in New York for several years before being taken on by the Chicago Ballet Company. All her old friends had hmmed and hawed when they figured out Industrial Illusions had a headquarters in Chicago. Currently Anzu and Otogi were dating, a pairing that no one had expected but everyone had seen coming. 

Malik and Isis had moved back to Egypt after Malik's graduation, and Malik had gone to college at Cairo University, though Yugi didn't know his major. Isis was the current curator of the Cairo Museum of Ancient Egypt, and Malik worked there as well. 

Ryou had dropped into a sort of melancholy slump after Malik left Japan, and for awhile only Bakura could get him to cheer up. Ryou and Malik, who'd quickly grown into something more than best friends during high school, had continued to write and call, and Ryou had soon become his usual cheery self again. The last Yugi had heard, Ryou was attending a prestigious medical school in northern Japan, with Bakura along for the ride. 

As for Yugi himself, he'd always wanted to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and be an archaeologist. After Sugoroku Moto had died in Yugi's senior year of high school, he'd been torn between following that dream and staying in Japan to run the Kame Game Shop, his grandfather's other dream. That dilemma had been solved when Mokuba Kaiba had approached Yugi about running the shop himself. As the younger Kaiba had said, Seto could handle Kaiba Corp for a long time to come, and Mokuba had never really been interested in running a big business anyway. Yugi had happily agreed, and so even though he'd still been in high school at the time, Mokuba had taken over management of the Kame Game Shop (though the ownership deeds were still in Yugi's name). Shizuka had begun helping him not long after, and the small shop was flourishing and helping to fund Yugi's internship and Shizuka's schooling. 

With the Game Shop taken care of, Yami and Yugi had left for Luxor, Egypt, where one of the world's premiere archaeological colleges had been calling to them. Both had enrolled there, claiming to be 'brothers'. This meant Yami spent more time outside of his soulroom, and over time he'd learned how to sustain a mortal body for several days on end. This led to him and Yugi only growing closer, although they had to keep their new, romantic relationship a secret from all their college friends, who still thought they were brothers. 

After four years of college, they'd been sent to Greece to do field work on an internship, and quickly became annoyed with poking around Roman ruins when what they really wanted was Egypt. Those days were finally past them now, and both carried archaeologist's licenses and permits as proof. Just last spring they'd applied to the Egyptian Department of Antiquities for a site to excavate, and had been granted permission to work at Dashoor, near Giza, the following fall. Yugi had been surprised they'd been granted such a prestigious site, until Yami pointed out that Sugoroku had been one of the best Egyptologists of his day. Surely his reputation was not so quickly forgotten. 

So here they stood, Yugi Moto having just turned 26 a few months earlier, Yami Moto as timeless as ever. To say they were excited would be an understatement. Yugi was nearly vibrating with energy, and Yami had to smile at seeing his aibou so happy. 

They easily retrieved their bags from the claim, and were soon on their way outside. The hotel was close enough that they could walk, and even though they were excited, both agreed they were too tired to go through the ritual of renting a car tonight. They could get one just as easily in the morning. 

Their hotel room, reserved in advance, was spacious, with two beds and a full bathroom. Dashoor was only a twenty minute drive from Cairo, and this was where they'd be staying every few nights or so for the rest of the winter, when they weren't staying on site. 

Yami laid his bags down beside one of the beds and then proceeded to sit down on said bed, stripping his boots off and flopping back against the comforter. Yugi dropped his share of the bags and ran into the bathroom, causing Yami to roll his eyes a little. The pharaoh soon became aware of the sound of running water, and rolled over to bury his face in one of the pillows. He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when he began to hear loud splashes and giggling from the direction of the bathroom. Yami rolled his eyes again and tried to ignore it, but after a minute his curiosity began to get the better of him. 

Yami heaved himself off the nice, comfortable bed with a long-suffering sigh, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Pausing, he pulled off his socks and took off his shirt, tossing both in the general direction of the pile of bags and already reaching for the button on his jeans. Hmm... Yugi hadn't taken any clean clothes into the bathroom with him... 

Grinning to himself, Yami opened the bathroom door and slipped inside, obscured by the cloud of steam from the mini-sauna Yugi seemed to be trying to create. For a moment there was silence, and then a very loud splash and much more giggling split the silence of the night.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. This was really just an introduction, the real action starts next chapter, so stay tuned! 


End file.
